choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Azura
Azura, a character in "The Crown & The Flame" series, is the empress of the Iron Empire. She is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 1. Appearance Azura has long, white hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a white gown with silver shoulder pads. She wears a silver crown with blue stones and a similar necklace. When using her magic powers, she gains an intense electrical aura around her body and face that seems to emanate from her eyes. Personality Azura seems to be calm and even tempered, as long as you stay on her good side. She is shown to care about appearances, as she bows to Kenna if the premium outfit is chosen for their introduction. Azura is also a cunning ruler. She kills the champion of her yearly tournaments, which ensures that the strongest fighters in the empire never rise against her. Because she is so popular among her people, her actions are viewed as sacred tradition in Ducitora and most do not object to it. She is shown to be extremely power hungry and narcissistic, as she believes she is the only one who has a right to rule. Origins Azura was born in Stormlands, a land in the southern part of the continent of Ducitora over a thousand years before the events of The Crown and The Flame. The inhabitants of Stormlands wielded Electrical Abilities(similar to how the inhabitants of the Blackspine Mountains wielded the power of fire). Azura however, was highly ambitious. She learned Ancient Irithi,the language of most spell books and studied magic. This amplified her Electrical Abilities tenfold and gave her new abilities like conjuring a protective shield,superhuman strength and siphoning the life force of other living beings to prolong her life and preserve her youth. She goes to the Kingdom of Marossi, the most important of the Ancient Kingdoms of Ducitora. She challenges the highly unpopular King of Marossi to a riddle contest,if she wins the king must step down and give her the throne,if she loses she will marry him. She wins the contest,making her the Queen of Marossi. Due to the king's unpopularity,the people of Marossi welcomed the change of regime. She then proceeds to challenge the rulers of the other Ancient Kingdoms. With each victory her dominion expands even more until all of the Kingdoms of Ducitora was under her rule. With this, she changed the former Kingdom of Marossi,which is her seat of power into the Empire of Ducitora with Marossi as its capital. She was crowned its first Empress. According to Lia's story to Raydan, the other inhabitants of Stormlands began mysteriously dying off until Azura was the only remaining person in the world who wielded Electrical Abilities(until Lia's birth). Although the exact reason is not stated, it can be safely assumed that Azura slowly killed off her own tribe to prevent the emergence of another powerful wielder of Electrical powers that could potentially rise up and challenge her authority. She offered each of the rulers of the Five Kingdoms a share of Ducitora's wealth if they pledged allegiance to her. Under her terms, the rulers would still be allowed to rule their kingdoms as long as they stayed loyal to her. After they refused, the war against her that serves as the backdrop of the series began. Azura has the power to control lightning, and is skilled enough in her abilities to resuscitate a dead wolf pup. However, the use of her powers is very taxing, and to recharge, she must take the energy of someone else, which kills them. Although Azura is very powerful she can be overpowered by fire users like Sei who drained her of all her energy with a large torrent of flame while in her dragon form. It can be presumed that Dom can do this as well, or any sufficiently strong fire user. Another example of her power limitations are the fact that Kenna attacked her with Leon's mace and the attack was strong enough to disable her protective lightning aura. In Book 3, Chapter 6, thanks to Raydan and Aurynn's research in the Library of Fydoria, they learned that Azura's magic is not innate and she isn't as invincible as once thought. She taught herself the Ancient Irithi language which is the language most magic spell books are written in. In Book 3, Chapter 10, it is revealed that Azura has a young daughter, named Lia. In Book 3, Chapter 11, it is revealed that taking a life daily prevents her from aging and she is over 1,000 years old. Relationships Clover Hapley Clover Hapley is handmaiden to Azura. Lia Lia is the daughter of Azura. She bears a resemblance to her mother from her white hair and blue eyes. Azura has a lose hand towards Lia, being indifferent when she works with and joins the Stormholt Forces in helping to take her mother down. She also does not seem to care very much for her daughter, even spitting at her in Book 3, Chapter 16. ''Lia succeeds Azura in to become the Iron Empire's next Empress after her death at the end of ''Chapter 16. Raydan Lykel In Book 3, Chapter 10, it is hinted that Azura possibly has a thing for Raydan, as she flirts with him and invites him to have lunch with her in the gardens of Fydoria, even though he is her prisoner. Should the player decide to spend diamonds to unlock the lunch scene, the player can choose to turn the interaction into a romantic rendezvous. Raydan can also share a kiss with Azura. In Chapter 11, Azura kisses Raydan to thank him for saving her daughter. Other Looks Azura using powers.png|Azura when using her powers Azura Lingerie.png|Lingerie Trivia * The name "Azura" means "sky-blue" as in the colour. This is a nod to Azura's skin, hair, eyes, and more. * She bears a resemblance to model Sasha Luss. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Parents